


No te preocupes

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Animals, Canon - TV, Established Relationship, M/M, Worry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “He acabado de ver el Tensai.”“¿No te has gustado?”“No me he gustado el hecho que hayas arriesgado de ser la cena de mitad de la sabana sudafricana. No me ha gustado para nada.”





	No te preocupes

**No te preocupes**

Sho apagó la televisión, con aire perplejo.

Sentía el latido de su corazón acelerado, y tomó uno o dos respiros hondos.

No tenía éxito de calmarse.

Cuando Aiba le había dicho que tenía que ir a Sudáfrica por el Tenshai Shimura Doubutsuen, Sho había ingenuamente imaginado el hombre persiguiendo unas gacelas. Unas cebras, quizás. El máximo en que había pensado, eran unos ñus.

De seguro, no_ tigres._ No _leopardos. _No _rinocerontes. _

Sabía que Aiba, al contrario que él, raramente tenía miedo de algo así.

Y aun Sho se diera cuenta de ser exagerado la mayoría de las veces, sabía también que había un claro límite a lo que se podía hacer sin arriesgar la vida.

Estaba aún rumiando, cuando oyó el ruido de las llaves y la puerta abrirse.

“¡Tadaima!” dijo Aiba, entrando en el salón sonriendo. Sho lo miró, hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pero no le sonrió.

Vio la cara del menor apagarse, mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo miraba fijo.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó, no sin un toque de ansiedad en la voz.

“He acabado de ver el Tensai.” murmuró, mientras Aiba fruncía el ceño e inclinaba la cabeza, mirándolo confundido.

“¿No te has gustado?”

En otras circunstancias, Sho habría sonreído por la ingenuidad en su voz, aniquilante como siempre. En cambio, cabeceó.

“No me he gustado el hecho que hayas arriesgado de ser la cena de mitad de la sabana sudafricana. No me ha gustado para nada.” dijo, melodramático. Aiba lo miró por unos segundos más, antes de echarse riendo.

Sho cerró los labios, visiblemente irritado. _Odiaba_ no ser tomado en serio, y estaba algo a que había tenido que habituarse, estando con Aiba, notoriamente incapaz de tomar en serio cualquier cosa.

“No es para nada divertido.” murmuró, cruzando los brazos. Se sentía infantil, pero no podía evitar de pensar que el menor hubiera arriesgado de herirse seriamente.

Estaba un pensamiento que lo aterrorizaba, aun lo enojara admitirlo.

Aiba puso un brazo alrededor su cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Levantó los ojos, así que podía mirarlo.

“¿Estás preocupado por mí?” le preguntó, escondiendo el escarnio en un tono forzadamente dulce.

Sho bofó.

Claro que estaba preocupado por él.

Estaba _siempre_ preocupado por él. Por su carácter, por su indiferencia por todo lo que era efectivamente peligroso, por las situaciones en que se encontraba, de que difícilmente sabía salir.

Por todo.

Y, aun sabiendo que Sho era una persona ansiosa, raramente se preocupaba de contenerse. Esto era lo que lo enojaba, más que el resto.

Le echó un vistazo furioso, pero no se movió.

Puso una mano en su brazo, empezando acariciándolo casi instintivamente.

“Sí que me preocupo.” contestó, con voz apenas oíble.

Esto estaba su problema, con Aiba.

No tener materialmente éxito de enfadarse con él.

Aun enojándose, aun el menor exagerara, solo necesitaba mirar esa cara infantil, esos ojos hondos y siempre luminosos y... tragaba.

Tragaba, porque al final sabía que Aiba nunca hacía algo a propósito.

Masaki se acercó más, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho y riendo bajo por la manera en que esa subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración de Sho.

“No tendrías que asustarte. Hay personas listas a intervenir si se va a poner _realmente_ feo.” lo aseguró, jugueteando con su suéter.

Sho bajó los ojos, echándole una mirada dudosa.

“Estabas prácticamente llevando un tigre, ¿Cuándo pensaban que fuera el momento mejor para intervenir?” contestó, con un sarcasmo que no le pertenecía, obteniendo como resultado solo que hacer reír Aiba.

“Anda ya, ¡qué exagerado que eres! ¡Solo quería jugar!” le dijo, no teniendo éxito de tomarlo en serio.

Sho cabeceó, casi exasperado.

Como siempre, discutir no tenía sentido. Solo servía a hacerle despreciar energías; Aiba nunca iba a oírlo, y se había resignado.

Le apoyó el mentón en el hombro, mientras el menor giraba un poco la cabeza y se levantaba en los codos, poniendo la cara en su cuello, cerca de la oreja.

“Me gusta cuando te preocupes por mí.” murmuró, haciéndolo enrojar.

Fingió una risita entretenida, mientras apretaba el brazo alrededor su cintura.

“¿De verdad?” preguntó, sintiendo Aiba asentir contra su garganta, haciéndole cosquillas.

“Sí. Quiere decir que... bien, que te importa de mí.”

Sho no puso evitar de reír, como siempre, enfrente a la usual vergüenza de Aiba cuando se hablaba de sentimientos. Llevó rápido una mano detrás su cabeza, tirándolo a sí antes de darle un veloz beso en los labios.

“Te amo.” dijo, en bajísima voz, ni siquiera él muy a gusto siendo demasiado explícito.

Fue como si Aiba se iluminara, improvisamente.

Le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, apoyándose pesantemente contra sus hombros.

“Yo te amo también, Sho-chan. Y lo siento que te hayas hecho preocupar.” se sentó, mirando en sus ojos. “Te prometo que la próxima vez voy a ser más cuidado.”

Sho estaba a punto de contestar.

Estaba a punto de decir que no lo creía. Que Aiba no era absolutamente capaz de estar cuidado.

Qué, pero, iba a tratar de ser menos ansioso; que iba a tratar de aceptar la cosas como estaban.

Porque, se lo había dicho, lo amaba.

Lo amaba, y por eso iba a soportarlo todo.

Solo por sus sonrisas, con que sabía hacerle olvidar todo lo restante.


End file.
